1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fish penetrating tool and more particularly pertains to a self Contained tool to kill fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of penetrating instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, penetrating instruments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting surgery are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,426 to Yoon illustrates a safety penetrating instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,531 to Nishio illustrates a tire puncture mending tool. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,676 to Sokolowski illustrates a design for an awl. Furthermore, U.S. Pat Nos. 5,120,318 to Nallapareddy; 5,290,276 to Sewell, Jr.; and 3,727,602 to Hyden et al. all relate to penetrating or surgical instruments.
In this respect, the fish penetrating tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of killing fish.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fish penetrating tool which can be used for killing fish. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.